


A Term of Endearment

by lazylyz



Series: fair game oneshots [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: Qrow was great at giving nicknames but wasn’t one for terms of endearment. The sappy names like babe or sweetheart felt impersonal and detached, so he understood Clover’s surprise when one rolled off his tongue without any preamble.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: fair game oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772341
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	A Term of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get my brain restarted since quarantine is killing me. I have no clue what the timeline for this scene is, but it didn’t fit in any of my wips so it’s going here.

Qrow entered their apartment to the smell of cooking. The hints of spice wafted through the archway of the kitchen. Qrow followed the scents to find Clover, hip leaning against the counter and slowly stirring a pot on the stove. The sight was very domestic and pulled up emotions Qrow didn’t know he had. The situation was something he never thought he would get to have. A sweet sentiment that should be cherished and the words began to roll off the tip of his tongue before he could stop them.

“Hey, honeybee.”

Clover’s head whipped around, spoon going slack in his hands. Qrow was great at giving nicknames but wasn’t one for terms of endearment. The sappy names like babe or sweetheart felt impersonal and detached, so he understood Clover’s surprise when that one rolled off his tongue without any preamble.

“What did you just call me?” Clover asked in a tone that Qrow couldn’t decipher.

“Uh, honeybee. Do you not want me to?” Qrow asked, stepping into the kitchen. He scratched at the back of his head sheepishly when Clover didn’t respond right away. It was rather impulsive to call him a nickname, but it felt right in the moment.

“But I’m the clover,” came the soft reply.

“So, is that a no?”

“That should make you the honeybee,” Clover replied instead of answered Qrow’s question. Qrow grinned, pulling up behind Clover and wrapping his arms around his waist. He hooked his chin over his shoulder while Clover went back to stirring the pot on the stove.

“Too late. I already called-” Qrow started to say before Clover cut him off.

“No, I’m vetoing it.”

“You’re stealing it because I’m clever.”

“Because it fits you better,” Clover retorted, reaching a hand around and poking Qrow in the side. Chuckling, Qrow buried his face in Clover’s neck and thought it over.

“Fine, then I’m going to call you bean.”

“What,” Clover said, flatly. He paused his stirring and started to shake Qrow off. “Why that?”

“Bean?” Qrow stepped away and let his arms drop to his sides. He smiled at Clover, letting the man stew over the name for a moment. 

“It has nothing to do with clovers,” Clover said, trying to come up with a reason the name shouldn’t stick.

“That’s what you think.”

“They don’t go together,” Clover whined.

“They absolutely do,” Qrow said, taking the short step away from Clover to the utensil drawer and grabbing a spoon. “Clovers are in the Fabaceae family or more commonly known as the legume, pea, and bean family. So, therefore, your new nickname is bean.”

“Why on Remnant do you know so much about plants, specifically clovers?”

“Because when you grow up in a nomadic tribe you’ve got to know what’s edible and what’s not, bean.”

“Oh, that makes a lot of sense actually.”

Clover still looked upset but Qrow could tell he wasn’t going to bring it up again. Overall, he looked rather resigned to his fate of having bean as a nickname. Qrow leaned around Clover and went to stick his spoon in the pot.

“Stop that,” Clover said, slapping the spoon away with his own.

“Fine, flower.”

Clover raised an eyebrow at him, pout still firmly on his face.

“Honeybees are attracted to the flowers, and since you wanted them to go together.”

Clover grinned, leaning into Qrow’s space and saying, “You think I’m attractive.”

“No shit. We’re dating,” Qrow said, rolling his eyes.

“You like me.”

“I thought that was obvious,” he said, leaning into Clover kissing the side of his mouth. He pulled away quickly and Clover chased him for an actual kiss. Qrow let him take his fill, lips dancing together pleasantly all the while Qrow slipped his spoon into the broth. He pulled away from the kiss and took a bid slurp, tasting the broth.

Clover looked affronted, nose scrunched, and lips turned down. The pout that Qrow so loved to tease into place was back. He grinned wide at Clover.

“You are a terrible trickster,” Clover said, crossing his arms and blocking Qrow from the stove. “No noodles for you.”

“But flower… sweetest nectar,” Qrow cajoled, trying to lean back in for a kiss. He was stopped abruptly with a hand on his shoulder.

“I am banning for from the kitchen and from calling me anything you come up with for the rest of the day,” Clover said, steering Qrow out the way he came in.

“I think you find it endearing, buttercup,” Qrow said over his shoulder.

“No.”

“Blossom.” Qrow grinned.

“Stop, please. I’m begging you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got other drabbles like this that don't fit anywhere at the moment, so I might make a little drabble series and put them all there.


End file.
